Taleeze (Taleeze Driana)
Taleeze 'is a 220 year old asari engineer and dancer, living on Nevos. She has a very funny and open nature and can be kind of bubbly at times. The Reaper Wars are weighing heavy on her, which shows in phases of serious doubts and fears. She posts as ''Taleeze on CDN. '''Biography Taleeze was born on Lusia, in the city of Monoi and had a turian father. She has an older sister and her mother still lives, nothing more is known publically though. Taleeze lived on Lusia during her youth and attended school there and later Monoi Tech university to become an engineer. During that time she was active in the asari sports of Pildavi (a biotic version of hockey, popular among many asari colonies) for the Monoi Wildcats. After her graduation she gave up the sport but still follows it on ExtraNet Streams and visits matches occasionally. Other interests include music, from classic asari folk to dark electro and reading (history, romance, technicals). After graduation, now feeling her maiden urges to travel, she went to the colony of Nevos, a planet known for its paradise-like environment which made it a primary holiday resort inside asari space. There she started out with smaller jobs as an engineer for skycar companies before getting into contact with the entertainment industry which offered more money for fewer working hours. Her first job as a dancer came as part of a cabaret troupe where she appeared in mass dancing formations and this was also where she first tried stand-up comedy. Later on she moved to solo dancing performances and got contracted as a table and go-go dancer by various hotels and clubs all over Nevos. Taleeze enjoyed the warm and stable weather very much, she loved swimming and diving in her off time. The many islands where often toured by her with friends with her yacht, the FuHa, including lots of nude swimming and moonshine cruises. Fish is her favorite dish and since humanity came into the picture, she counts earth-style sashimi among her favorites. She is also fond of another human invention called Coffee. The prices in asari space are ridiculous though. In the meantime she also earned some side money by doing janitor jobs that required engineering abilities in the clubs and hotels she worked. After a while, her talents where hired by a few individuals who needed weapon upgrades. So she got a detailed knowledge in servicing and upgrading various weapons. On Nevos she also met an asari commando named Freh'ya who came as close to a bondmate as she ever had. After several years of a loose relationship Freh’ya went to war with the first asari going into combat. Taleeze wrote many messages to her ExtraNet address but never received a reply. Freh’yas whereabouts are currently unknown. Taleeze never worked the sex industry, she turned down an offer to play in a big porn production once. Her sex life went down the drain since Freh’ya left Nevos. 'The Reaper Wars' When the wars started, asari space was spared for a long time and Nevos becoming something a recreational center for commandos. With the intensifying of the fighting, recruiters also came to Nevos and Taleeze volunteered for the asari Corps Of Engineers, which was not particularly large at that time. Her decision to take up a weapon was partly forced by the fact that her homeworld Lusia was hit by Reapers. After bootcamp, her unit was stationed at the reactor fields of Polos on Cyone as a maintenance platoon for infantry units. The main fighting was mostly done by various task groups of all races that rotated through the sector. During this time she got to know almost any weapon that was in use during the war. It was mandatory however, even for the workshop personal, to do some fighting themselves so she has some kills under her belt, against reaper forces, cerberus and geth. '“It’s a blue thing!”' Taleeze became active in recreational activities for the many soldiers passing through Cyone, the so called "Firebase Reactor". She and other asari former entertainment workers – now soldiers founded a cabaret group that performed shows in rented halls and on small stages across the town and took bookings. Charges were not high but fun was guaranteed. The shows consisted of a mix of singing, exotic dancing and stand up comedy. Their most legendary performances being an elcor-salarian conversation number where two asari performed inside an elcor costume. Another one was a hilarious krogan impression that was especially liked among turian mercenaries. The rough environment of a close by battlefield prevented questions of possible racism or just bad taste being raised. Prostitution was not performed by the troupe themselves but upon request, asari sex workers could be arranged. The end of the war also marked the end of “It’s a blue thing!” as many members were now dead or handicapped. A lot of soldiers will remember these shows though as they brought welcomed relief in the dark fighting. 'After the war' After the war was over, Taleeze stayed on Cyone for a period of three months for rebuilding the reactors and final demilitarization of the volunteering units. After that she returned to her homeplanet Nevos and was reestablishing a civilian life there with engineering work with a rebuilding team for the Astella Space Harbour. The unrest about the fate of her friend Freh'ya never went away though and Taleeze was sure that the commando was alive and somhere out there. Taleeze was looking up the files for Feh'yas deployments and found evidence that teh commando survived the war but some details were erased or lost. She came to the conclusion that she must go looking if she ever wanbted to find out the reason for Fre'yas vanishing act. She discovered hints for paymnent being transferred to a Terminus bank account and Taleeze was sure now, that's where she had to look. About the same time, she made the aquaintance of Daia T'Nara on CDN. Since the two deveopled a liking for each other and a friendship was forming, Taleeze got invited to Illium, the gateway to the Terminus. She arrived there in late 2187 and took on work as a freelanc dancer, from where she had the plan to ask around asari who came out of the Terminus if she could get any information about her striking friend. The time on Illium and being around Daia helped Taleeze to become calmer and being able to enjoy the sweet moments of life again. 'Appearance' Taleeze has light blue skin which got even a bit lighter under the sun of Nevos. She is a bit below average height and has a very feminine figure she often describes as “round in the right places”. In the beginning of her dancers career she was into temporary tattooing, sporting various dark blue markings all over her body but as time progressed she dropped the habit and is now sporting a naturally mark free skin and face, despite the current trend of enhancing facial markings. She likes to go shopping for shoes and dresses. On Nevos her usual clothing style were simply hotpants and tops or short jumpsuits, paired with fancy boots or shoes. If she can, she prefers short skirts, dresses or short pants over long dresses. Her closet on Nevos contains a couple of exquisite dresses and costumes though that wait for the occasion. 'Relationships' Freh'ya Before the war, the professional commando Freh'ya was in a loose but girlfriendish relationship with Taleeze. Both feeling not ready for bonding yet, they had their on and off times but always enjoyed a special feeling for each other. They lived together in the beachhouse that they bought together and that taleeze helped to equip with a few special tech applications. Freh'ya did not return after the war or return any of Taleezes messages, although she obviously survived. Taleeze wants to find her friend again. Daia T'Nara Daia became a close and important friend to Taleeze. They first met on CDN and later in person on Illium. Although Taleeze is not as over-sexual as Daia, she felt a positive influence from the escort. Taleeze could make peace with her unptightness about Freh'ya and became able to enjoy the sweet life and the occasional casual adventure on Illium again. She enjoys Daia's positive attitude and likes the talks and musings about the state of the galaxy as well as the chat about the latest fashion the two of them share. Ana'Therion vas Nedas Taleeze met Daia's bondmate Ana while on Illium. She developed a great deal of respect for the quarian and is trying to build a friendship with her as well. Their first encounter became odd when Ana was taking Taleeze for a casual sextoy of Daia. Vale They meet first at Envirometrics. Taleeze and Vale both have a pildavi history, so they practice now and then. They also indulged in other very casual activities. Skylar Sinclair Taleeze meets Skylar at the Apricity and is fascinated by the blond human. During the preparation for the Terminus Cup show, they geet closer and start a romantic, yet casual, relationship. 'Notable Threads' Final stand: The last battle against reaper forces on Cyone The beacon needs to be found: The search for Freh'ya and getting to know Daia on Illium Highballing: a small one-on-one pildavi intermezzo Let the show begin!: Daia and Taleeze take centre stage, Taleeze gets closer to Skylar Bird songs: Taleeze is out hiking with Ana'Therion Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Forum Dwellers